So not Jealous
by o0ElLiOto0oRuTh0o
Summary: It all started with Hogsmeade and ended in the closet...wait, not the closet The Forbidden Forest?...Sirius Black was so not jealous especially not of a... Warning: Slash! Don't like don't read


Author: Elliot

Elliot: Yo people another story from me, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…sadly not the puppy either.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was not jealous. He was absolutely positively so not jealous. I mean come on he was Sirius Black, the most handsome person currently dwelling in Hogwarts, the resident sex-god of Gryffindor tower, Quidditch player extraordinaire and secretly an illegal animagus. He had hordes of girls and even a fair number of boys lining up to date him or at least snatch a night with him, he had the best mates ever, good enough grades, money (Which he inherited from his uncle) and okay perhaps his family conditions weren't the best (Understatement of the century considering he had to run away) but the Potter's more than made up for it.

He had nothing to be jealous of. Hell, he didn't do jealous, especially not of a small puppy. A small puppy which was currently being cradled in his best mate, Remus' arm.

Oh, who was he trying to kid, of course he was jealous. A bloody frilly poofy blind enough to shag Snivellous pink hippo could spot the jealousy radiating off of him in waves from miles away. He couldn't believe that he would be jealous of a puppy, a bloody puppy which Remus unfortunately found in Hogsmead. He could still remember Remus' face as he asked if he could keep it:

"_Sirius can't we keep it?" Remus pleaded holding up the menace in a coat of brown fur._

"_Absolutely not," Sirius said crossing his hands._

"_But Siri please," Remus said giving him his puppy-dog eyes which Sirius couldn't say no to, not that he hadn't tried in the past, calling him by that nickname._

"_Fine, you can keep the bloody menace," Sirius said with a defeated sigh, "But keep it away from me."_

So now he was stuck with that mutt. '_Remus was going to be the end of me_,' he thought and sighed. He watched as Remus cuddled the puppy closer, kissing it on top of the head, making him growl silently. His possessiveness was increasing and the idea of throwing the damned puppy out of the window was getting more and more appealing by the second.

He comforted himself by saying that the reason for his jealousy was because of Padfoot's sense of territory. It just didn't bode well with Padfoot that another dog was leaving its scent all over the dorms and most importantly on his friend. Yes, that was exactly the reason. It was definitely not because he had a crush on the friend in question. No, no way.

Oh, who was he trying to kid again. Of course he had a crush on Remus, a rather small crush (Yes he is aware he is not kidding you by that but for now let the _poor_ bloke wallow in denial). It was rather hard not to.

He and James were close, anyone one could attest to that. They were like twins. But his closeness with Remus was always different. He was always overprotective and possessive of Remus. At first he thought he considered Remus as a little brother. But after he caught himself staring at Remus' lips, wondering how they'd feel against his own, he figured out that wasn't it.

But the thoughts didn't end at the lips. Oh no it went way beyond that to the point that he felt like he was going insane more and more each passing day.

And he couldn't help but notice every little thing about Remus. Like the way he would tuck his bangs behind his ears, the way he looks oh so lovely when he blushes in either embarrassment or anger, how he couldn't look anyone in the eye when he was telling a lie, or how he bites his luscious lips when nervous or unsure making Sirius want to…

Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of laughter and barking. He looked up and saw red. The thrice damned to the power infinity mutt, still cuddled in Remus' hand, was licking his friend's face eliciting giggles from him.

He growled again and glared harder at the pup, thinking on different ways to remove the creature from Remus.

"Padfoot, if you glare any harder your eyes are gonna fall of," James commented, from beside him, in a casual manner as he disinterestedly browsed through the magazine in his hand.

"Shut up, James," Sirius snapped and as if to prove an invisible point, glared, if possible, harder at the poor innocent puppy. **(A/N- **_Elliot_: Wow, you really got it in for the poor pup. _Sirius_: Shut up! It's all your fault.-glares- _Elliot:_-shrugs-**)**

"You know glaring at the puppy won't help in anything," James said, throwing aside the magazine as he directly looked at his friend. Sirius scowled, knowing that his friend was right…not that he'd tell him that.

"Why don't you jus t tell him how you feel?" James asked exasperation apparent in his voice. Sirius' scowled deepened.

One of the things he regretted was telling his best mates about his feelings, but they were drunk, or as he later found out only he was, and James took the chance to get the information since Sirius was according to James _'acting like pregnant woman with double the mood swings'_.

Sirius let out a sigh, his frustration evaporating, leaving him feeling drained.

"You know I can't James. I don't want things to be awkward between us or possibly break our friendship," Sirius slumped dejected.

"Padfoot, you don't know that he'll react like that-" James started but was cut off, startled, when a blur of brown jumped on his lap. He looked down to see that pup, which Remus found, looking at him with big brown eyes and wagging its tail up and down in an excited manner that almost made James go 'awwwwww'.

They both looked up to see Remus make their way towards them.

"Hey," he said, "Look, James Kat has taken a liking to you." By the way, the puppy's name is Kat…don't ask.

Kat was now cuddling against James and letting out a few satisfied yelps. It almost made Sirius heart melt and forget the animosity he was harboring for the adorable puppy until Remus took it in his arms again and kissed it making Sirius glare again at the poor pup.

"Sirius, is there something the matter?" Remus asked, noticing the glare but not understanding why. Poor innocent, clueless Remus.

"Nothing," Sirius said moodily, before storming out of the common room, leaving one hurt and concerned Remus and one exasperated James.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked, turning his attention to James, hurt evident in his eyes. James cursed Sirius for this and his damned obliviousness.

"Don't worry Remus, I'll go talk to him…and maybe if he's relaxed enough he'll remove the stick up his arse," James said and flashed a smile at Remus before leaving.

_Damn Sirius._

* * *

I could write more or I could leave at this, but it totally depends on your wish if you want to read it.

Review folks…they keep me happy and energetic…otherwise I'll be sad…Q_Q


End file.
